1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support platform to be attached to a ladder and by means of which the user may have access to a variety of articles and/or containers carried on the platform, in conducting work tasks while mounted on the ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work tasks are frequently performed while mounted on a ladder designed to place the user at an elevated position above a support surface, such as ground level. However, the user, or worker, while so mounted may require access to a variety of tools and/or containers. For example, if the task relates to painting, the user may want to have within easy access one or more paint brushes, sometimes of more than one size, and the user may also desire access to a can of paint or a paint tray for use with a brush applicator, as well as wiping cloths, scrapers and possibly other tools and appliances.
Other work tasks may require that the worker have access to various tools of different descriptions as may be used in construction and repair. Generally, such needs are satisfied by the improvisational use of hooks and other suspension devices by means of which the articles are suspended from one of the rungs or steps of the ladder. With such jury rigged arrangements, access to the tools is limited and convenience is lost.
Further, if the prior art devices are designed for rung-type ladders, they cannot be effectively used with ladders of the slat-type steps, and vice versa. Again, different ladders fold out to different degrees of angulation, and if the prior art device is of a suspension type, it may not hang properly and is thus incapable of properly supporting the article for maximum utilization by the worker.
Prior art hook devices are also incapable of providing a flat platform surface for the proper support of utilitarian articles. If, perchance, something resembling a flat surface is provided, it may not be disposed in a horizontal plane, and is incapable of proper adjustment for optimum placement adjacent the work site.
Some ladders are provided with a utility platform at the level of the top rung or top step of the ladder. When the legs are folded out, the platform is folded down and is permanently locked in place. It cannot be moved laterally or vertically and is generally of a limited size dictated by the spacing dimension between the legs and the rungs of the ladder.